Madness or Brilliance
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: What was Kurt and Blaine's couple's costume for The Stage Halloween party? When The Time Is Right short one-shot based off a comment/prompt.


**When The Time Is Right- Oneshot3 based on following comment.**

_*Roxy __on Chapter 17-__Can't wait to see their costume and what the future holds. Thank you.*_

**A/N- So we never did find out what their couple themed Halloween costumes were, based on a conversation in Chapter 17. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Madness or Brilliance**

"Kurt? Is this really necessary?" Blaine looked past himself in the reflection of the mirror hanging on their bedroom wall, back at Kurt who was lying on his stomach on their bed, with one eye closed and the pink tip of his tongue hanging out in utter concentration.

In one hand he held a large stretch of red faded material, and in the other a string of colored beads and small metal disks dangling from a piece of dark thread which he was strenuously trying to tease through the fabric. "mmm-hmm-"

Blaine huffed out a short defeated breath, whilst his lips betrayed him and pulled up at the corners into a smirk, Kurt looked so gorgeous like this, so deep in thought, professionalism and his perfectionist streak pouring through his fingers, he tipped his chin up and back, causing his glasses to fall back into the correct place on nose. Blaine bit his lip and choked back a laugh as he pulled his gaze back to himself in front of him, he fiddled with the faded white baggy blouse he had been instructed to try on and scratched lightly at the dark spatter of chest hair peeking through the low cut V-shaped gap.

"H-honey, sweetheart, I-I'm working at the party, I'll be, I'll get all hot-" Kurt smirked and sighed, putting the fabric and the beads and the needle down on the bed, he took of his glasses and pushed himself up with his forearms onto his knees. Blaine grinned slowly as he watched Kurt through the reflection crawl towards him to the edge of the bed, all powerful arms and legs, shoulders rolling.

"Oh you'll be hot alright," Kurt was at the edge of the bed now, flushed cheeks and rumpled hair and a naughty grin permanently residing on his lips, he leaned up and out stretching towards the dresser, almost falling onto the floor before his fingers reached out and curled around a small, thin black stick and brought it back to him.

Blaine's smile was beyond wide and toothy now, eyes slightly hooded and crinkling as a delicious heat started to curl around the pit of his stomach, he couldn't help but glance at the thick muscles of Kurt's bare thighs in the position he was perched in, he was only wearing a pair of black boxers on his lower torso, despite the winter months and the cold darkening weather, the apartment had been kept toasty warm for most of the day, and by night layers were becoming less of a necessity. Kurt wore a long brown fabric tunic, left untied at the strings and only buttoned up half way with a roll of salmon pink silk tied around his throat. He looked strangely sexy in such little un-matching attire and Blaine could hardly wait to see the full finished product, secretly he knew how good they both would look, and the thought and the images played over in his mind. Blaine eyed the black pencil in Kurt's hand as he rolled it playfully through his fingers, knowing exactly what was coming next.

There was no losing this, and to be honest Blaine didn't really want to win, he would give Kurt anything he wanted, he would do anything for him, and this was actually such a great idea, but there was always time for a little playing, their relationship consisted mostly of teasing each other in some way or another, why stop now.

The upcoming weekend's Halloween event at The Stage would be a great night, a night to let go and have fun, and with Kurt's recent amazingly exciting but equally frightening for him news he needed to kick back and have a little fun, enjoy himself and have something to focus on, Blaine wanted to be the reason for that, always.

"And we're really doing it, all of it, we're wearing all of it, the wigs, the hats, the-"

"The boots, the swords…the make up-" Kurt was back up on his knees and reaching for Blaine, he spun around meeting Kurt's eyes once more and took a step towards the bed making it easier for Kurt to stretch that little bit further grab his hand and pull him down to the bed almost on top of him as he sprung backwards, just missing the little pile of discarded items.

Blaine fell half to the mattress and half on top of Kurt with a breathy laugh, with his arms braced on either side of Kurt's head he lifted himself up and settled into a comfy position, theirs knees bent and entwined together. Blaine lowered his head and kissed Kurt's forehead then down to his lips before pulling back keeping his head level and nice and still. "Go on then, have at me,"

Kurt grinned, pulling himself up to kiss Blaine one more time on the lips and lifting his hand, fingers gripping sturdy at the head of the black pointed pencil towards Blaine's face, "I love you, you're gonna look _so _amazing, we both are, it will be-"

Blaine laughed, "I love you too Kurt, Do it," Kurt moved his hand so slowly and precisely towards Blaine's upper cheek, his warm breath puffing against warm skin, their chests rising and falling together, this was something so strangely intimate and fun and playful and goddamned sexy, they both knew exactly how _this_ would end in roughly Forty-five minutes time.

The pencil almost connected with Blaine's fluttering eyelashes, but Kurt couldn't hide the grin from his lips, and before the pencil made contact with Blaine's skin just under his eyelid, Kurt curled his free hand around the back of Blaine's head, fingers spreading through his curls and slowly pulled his head downwards to him, their noses nuzzled against each others as Kurt whispered hotly against Blaine's stubbly cheek.

"Say it, say it again, please-"

"But why is the rum gone?"


End file.
